borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Moxxi
Mad Moxxi is the hostess of the Colosseum matches in The Underdome in the second DLC, Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot. Personality Mad Moxxi could be summed up with the words sadistic, lustful, alluring, and dangerous. She enjoys violence and combat, having been a skilled fighter in her earlier years. Modesty has little to do with Moxxi, especially when it comes to sex. Her affairs are innumerable and she has had several husbands, and her lovers have been both male and female. She is also surprisingly refined in her tastes and mannerisms, always speaking with a seductive tone and a innuendo soon following. Moxxi, despite her violent tastes, is also friendly and rather compassionate when fighting is not involved. She is a caring mother, in her own Pandoran way, and can be protective of her children and others close. Background Moxxi was originally a member of the Hodunk clan. She had a son, Scooter, with Jimbo Hodunk, and four daughters, including Ellie, but it is unknown if Jimbo is their father. When the clan leader ordered Moxxi to kill someone or have Ellie become the clan-wife, she killed him herself and left the Hodunks, taking her children with her. Moxxi has been married at least three times to different husbands. Mr. Shank from The Secret Armory of General Knoxx is officially her second as she "mourns" the death of her "second husband" after Mr. Shanks death. Her third husband was Marcus Kincaid. She was also involved, at least sexually, with Lucky Zaford according to her son Scooter, but there is no indication as to whether or not he was one of her husbands. She created The Underdome to keep herself occupied until she finds herself a new husband and later becomes a part of the storyline in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. The Secret Armory of General Knoxx In The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, she is part of the main mission line, and assigns missions from Moxxi's Red Light. As more is found out about her, she is revealed to be Scooter's mother. She offers a mission to deal with her second husband, Mr. Shank. Borderlands 2 Moxxi relocates to Sanctuary after Hyperion destroyed the Underdome. Sometime between the two games she was involved with Mordecai and, after Mordecai lost her to a bet, Handsome Jack. From her bar in Sanctuary she provides limited material support to the Vault Hunters during the events of Borderlands 2, as well as giving out a small number of missions. Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage Moxxi appears in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage, serving as the Vault Hunters' agent and sponsor once she is rescued from Pyro Pete. She oversees the Vault Hunters' progress through Mr. Torgue's various challenges, arranging battles and even hiring Tiny Tina to help train the Vault Hunters. Items Several weapons/items in the game associated with her can be generated with the special prefix "Miss Moxxi's." They include: *'Bad Touch' - Corrosive SMG given after 10,000-20,000 dollars has been placed in her tip jar. *'Good Touch' - Incendiary SMG given after 20,000-50,000 dollars has been placed in her tip jar, and each subsequent time this is done. *'Rubi' - A unique pistol given by Moxxi at the end of Rakkaholics Anonymous (if choosing her over Mordecai). *'Heart Breaker '- A unique shotgun given after completing the mission Safe and Sound (return to Moxxi for the weapon). *'Creamer' - A rocket launcher found only after completing wave 5 in the Creature Slaughter Dome DLC. *'Moxxi's Endowment' - A relic that is rewarded after completing the quest The Good, the Bad, and the Mordecai. *'Kiss of Death' - A grenade mod awarded after Hell Hath No Fury. *'Hail' - A combat rifle (fires mortar like rounds) that is rewarded after completing all 5 waves in the mission Bandit Slaughter (Fink's Slaughterhouse, The Fridge). *'Chère-amie' - A unique sniper rifle that is a quest reward after completing wave 5 of Hyperion Slaughter. *'Slow Hand' - An E-Tech Shotgun dropped from both Badassaurus Rex and Piston the Cheater. *'Kitten' - An assault rifle that is obtained by finishing the "Everybody Wants to be Wanted" quest given by Mad Moxxi. Quotes Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Quotes *In the opening cinematic: **"My first husband was a dirtbag, and a cheat. My second husband was fun. I figured by then, that I deserved a toy, all for myself, and that's what I got. Still wish I hadn't broken my toy. My third husband was good with numbers... and his hands. We’re still friends, kind of. We're civil. I'm looking for my fourth, you know, on the prowl. I don't know when I'll meet him, or where I'll meet him, but he's out there. For now, I'll get my jollies off on bringing pain this way... or maybe this way. And in the end, the crowd will love me for my brutality. I'll make them yearn for more and more of my pain. I'll be cruel and enjoy myself. When the thrill wears off, I'll leave and find a new toy. Until then, not too different than matrimony, come to think of it. Maybe the coliseum is my fourth husband, in a way." *After a kill: **"And pop goes the weasel. I love it when things pop!" **"Another head goes boom!" **"Eeeeee! Gooooo! GOOOOOO! KILLING SPREE!!" **"Ha! Look at that, I think you tickled it." **"Let's see some more of that!" **"Look! Look at all that killing!" **"It's raining body parts! Who do you love!?" **"Ouch. I think that'll leave a mark." **"Oh damn! It just gets more and more gruesome!" **"Wave after wave goes down. Kill them all. KILL THEM ALL!" **"I think I smell something cooking, everyone!" **"Oh! Oh my! I've never seen such a bloodbath! Heat it up!" **"Another baddy put to bed." **"O-oh..... wow.... look out, everyone, it's raining body parts!" *After a wave: **"Baby, baby, baby... You're doing so well. I can't stop now... Next wave!!!" **"Aww, did you want me to stop?... Bring on the next wave!!!" **"Can you keep this pace up? I find few others can." **"Did I promise you a show, or didn't I? Who loves you, and who do you love?" **"Getting confident?" **"Having completed this wave does not make you gods gift to killing, let me tell you." **"I think I spilled something on my dress. Damnit! Oh, and yeah, nice wave, whatever, damn stain." **"In case you didn't notice, yeah, you just completed another wave." **"Life is a circle... feelin' like a hamster?" **"Nicely done, nice wave." **"Oh, just one... more... And then I'll let you rest." **"Okay, okay... clearly I'm going to have to ratchet up the challenge on you." **"The crowd is good tonight, huh? They love it when you finish off a wave, don't they." **"Waves are like... the atoms... and rounds... they're... the molecules... and I'm... well... nevermind nevermind, nice wave." **"Waves come and waves go... Let's see if you can get all the way through the round, that will impress me." **"Well that was too easy... I'll fix that." **"What do you want, a medal? It's just a wave for crying out loud." **"Wow, I like it... I like it... Keep it commin. You're tougher than I expected." **"Yeah, yeah, let's save the congratulations for when we've finished the round, shall we?" **"You get your rocks off by killing things. That just sick. Just sick. You know, I'm kinda sick myself." **"You... You've earned it." **"That's just a wave you've completed...I mean great job and all, but yeah... it's not a round or anything. Just sayin'." *After getting wiped out: **"And then there were none." **"Awww, where did my heroes go? Heeeroooes? Where aarrree you??? giggle Well what are we going to do now!?" **"I can't take this any longer! Good God... please.. Make it stop. This is pitiful" (incomplete; please fill in) **"Seriously... these people come here to see a show... not watch you lay on your back!" **"They all rolled over and they all fell off." **"Well isn't this great? Thanks for ruining our fun." **"YOU are supposed to be the heroes!? Please." *After a Round: **"Man, I'm getting impressed! Maybe you could go another whole round for me, hmm?" **"Okay! Fine, you win this round, fine! What do you want, a pony?" **"Oh my god... You're going to make me so rich if you keep on like this!" **"It's insanity down there! Who ARE these people!? Look at them go!" *Announcing the Arena: **"Today's match will be in ... HELL-BURBIA" **"Today's match will be in ... THE ANGELIC RUINS" **"Today's match will be in ... THE GULLY" *Before a Round: **"Are you ready for this? I don't think you're ready for this... ARE YOU READY?" **"Did I promise you a show or didn't I!? Who loves you and who do you love!" **"Everyone raise the roof!" **"Get your ass in gear. NEW ROUND!" **"How's everyone doin' tonight?" **"I can't wait to see how you handle this round!" **"Know what I could use right now? A new round! Enjoy!" **"Let me hear you roar! ROAR FOR ME PANDORA!!" **"Oooohhh!!! This is so exciting! Another round!" **"Who loves you and who do you love?" **"Who takes care of you? Who gives you what you want!?" *Before a Wave: **"You may think it hurts now... Wait for THIS!" (Announcing a Starter Wave.) **"Your baby blues may work on me, but will they work on THIS?" (Announcing a Starter Wave.) **"You ready to get your violence on!? Try this!" (Announcing a Starter Wave.) **"Bang! Guess what round it is? GUN WAVE!" **"Pew pew pew! It's Gun Wave time!" **"Don't let this flood of flesh overcome you, the HORDE WAVE!" **"The HORDE WAVE is coming to eat you! Om nom nom nom! **"There's so many of them... what are you going to do against the HORDE WAVE?" **"Oh snap! Is it? Could it be?... The BADASS WAVE!" **"You may think you're shit hot, but you haven't seen the BADASS WAVE yet!" **"Here come the BADASSES!" *Announcing a boss: **"Let's meet our next boss, all the way from the dig site, it's Baroooooooon Flynt!!" **"He'll give you a haircut from a thousand yards away... Please welcome, (incomplete- announcing Reaver)" **"Remember our next boss gang? Please show your appreciation for, Booooone Heaaaad!" **"You can't keep this one down! Let's welcome, his royal highness, King Wee Wee! (incomplete- announcing King Wee Wee)" **"This guy's weapon is insane... You'd better be quick on your feet! Here he is! Masterrrr McCloooooud!" **"Don't show any mercy to our next boss! Misterrrrrrr 9 Toes!!" **"Can you dodge a revolver? You'd better! Let's welcome, One... Eyed... (incomplete- announcing One-Eyed Jack)" **"What's that? You want a hammer fight? Dodge this hammer! The mighty Sledggggeee!" **"Let's see if you can tell which is which! This one is Taylorrrr Koooobb!" **"You'd think they were twins! The killer duo, Hanz and Franz! *Character specific: **"Mordecai is in trouble!" **"Oh Mordecai! You sure are scary down there." **"Mordecai is in the zone." **"Mordecai is intense! I wouldn't want to be in the ring with him." **"Mordecai is on a roll!" **"Mordecai knows what he's up to!" **"Mordecai is down, but is he out?" **"Look at that little Lilith go, beatin' all them boys down." **"Keep your eyes on Lilith, she's on a roll." **"Lilith is beating them down! No one can stand in her way!" **"Looks like that sweet ass isn't helping you now Lilith." **"Look at that little Lilith, Mmm Mmm Mmmmm." **"Lilith is looking absolutely delicious down there. Mmmm..." **"Lilith is daaanngerous." **"All eyes are on you, Lilith." **"Lilith is getting picked on, I say." **"All eyes are on you Lilith, unless they're on me." (All players except Lilith are in penalty box) **"There's nothing you can't handle, is there Roland?" **"Roland, Roland, he's our man!" **"Rack'em up, knock'em down, Roland!" (After a kill.) **"Nothing's too tough for you, is it Roland?" (Successfully completing a wave.) **"Roland's down, can anybody help him?!" **"Roland will not be stopped until all the bad guys are spillin' their loot!" (After a kill.) **"Roland, you hurt love?" **"Brick smashes 'em good. Smash, smash, smash." **"Beat 'em down, Brick!" **"Brick's looking tough out there!" **"Brick's taken a knee!" **"Are you okay, Brick?" *Challenge specific: **"Aim for the center mass, I've just made head shots count for nuthin'!" **"Bad guys are quiiiite a bit more lethal now. Enjoy!" (Kick Ass Challenge.) **"Better aim for the head! Shooting the enemy anywhere else is just a waste of ammo!" (Head Shot Challenge.) **"Better dust off that rocket launcher, it's time for the Rocket Launcher Challenge! Your rocket launcher will work great, everything else.. well... might as well not bother." **"Better kill 'em quick, the bad guys health will be regenerating!" (Regeneration Challenge.) **"Come, my personal little roadrunners! Let me see those cute little feet raise some dust!" **"Enjoy getting shot? You'd better. Now the enemies will have more ammo!" (Loaded Challenge.) **"Get your boomsticks ready, it's time for the Shotgun Challenge! Your shotgun will work great, everything else... well... might as well not bother." **"Get your sidearms ready, it's time for the Pistol Challenge! Your pistol will work great, everything else... well... not so much." **"Haha, oooh this is fun. With Dodgeball, the enemies will be hard to pin down! They'll be dodging like mad." **"Hmm... Oh, I guess I could always just make the bad guys have stronger shields, no?" (Ironhide Challenge.) **"It's time for the Combat Rifle Challenge! Your combat rifle will work great, everything else... Eh, not worth wasting the ammo." **"It's time for the SMG Challenge! Your SMG will work great, everything else... well... not so much." **"Oh, my favorite. You're naked! That means nooo shields at all. Lovely." (Naked Challenge.) **"Polish those scopes, it's time for the Sniper Rifle Challenge! Your sniper rifle will work great, everything else... well... not so much." **"Shields are tough, huh? I bet this will make em tougher! The bad guys with shields will have 'em regenerate quick like a bunny!" (Overclocked Challenge.) **"This is too easy! Let's beef up the baddies, shall we?" (Beef Cake Challenge.) **"This one is bizarre. Your damage will increase and your accuracy will decrease. Better get close to make it count." (Close Combat Challenge.) **"You'd better have a good shield, because with Dead Aim, those bad guys will have a tough time missing!" **"You got an elemental weapon? Now's the time to use it. Elemental Challenge!!!" **"You'll be on cloud nine after I'm done with you! Rise to new heights!" (Get Some Air Challenge.) **"Your life is running out, time is running out. Want some health back? Kill a bad guy for me and I'll see what I can do." (Vampire Challenge.) The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Quotes *"Mr. Shank, is that you? If it's you, I already told you your money is no good-- ... Oh! It's you. You won't need your money here. Tiger growl." *"Excuse the mess, but a good kidnapping is never clean. Shank busted in and took Miss Athena for a little ride. You shoulda seen the fight she put up! That kitty has claws!" - Cinematic, 1st part *"Mr. Shank is after the chunk-a-change that Atlas has put on Athena's pretty little face. If you want her, you'll need to do some fancy drivin. Luckily, I'm just the person to help with that." - Cinematic, 2nd part *"Are you ready to rescue the princess? I think you can handle it. Head out to the prison. You're looking for an outcropping near the base of the plateau with a ramp nearby. My ex built it back when. I'll be in touch when you get closer." *"The Racer is a little somethin' I had my Scootiekins whip up for me. Got the extra junk in 'er trunk you'll need to storm the castle. Now let's get started." *"Now why am I risking my neck for you? First off, I think you're cute. Second, Atlas occupation of Pandora has put a real pinch on my business. When you guys started riling things up on this rock, more people came through my joint in a night than booze went through my second husband's liver. Now the Lance control of the highway is shutting me down in a hurry. That's where you and your chica come in." *"You should be able to see the prison now. It used to be an island in the ancient sea. Now it's Mr. Shank's own personal male stabbing machine-- that's what she said! High five? Nobody? *ahem* You're looking for an outcropping west of the palace. That's going to be your ticket in." *"You've found hubby #1's house. I always thought his roof would make a great stunt ramp. Time to find out. It's showtime." *"When you get inside the walls, find an ECHO transmitter so I know you made it." - Upon running off the ramp and inside Lockdown Palace's walls. *"Ha ha! You made it! I bet those bitches weren't expecting you to land on their heads. OK, I'm sure Mr. Shank is holding your girl in one of the cell blocks. Get inside the building." *"Your only hope of getting Athena out is this little teleporter device she had. We were hit so fast at the club that she didn't get a chance to use it. I can guarantee Mr. Shank has it in his possession by now. You'll need to get it from him. No doubt this is an 'over-my-dead-body' kind of situation for him, so don't feel bad when you have to kill him. Aim low." - Upon entering Lockdown Palace *"You killed my second husband. You actually killed him. I know I told you to but... I'm sorry, I need a minute. Go get the girl. I'll be in touch." - After defeating Mr. Shank. *"Sorry to be such a party shitter. Trying to make funeral plans and help you escape at the same time. My late husband's cronies will be coming after you. Just take a Monster off the old pier, you'll survive the fall. Oh, and pour one out for David-- uh, I mean Mr. Shank-- for me." - After freeing Athena *"Hey sugar. I've got another job for you. Stop on by." - ECHO message informing you she has a quest for you. *"What can I do you for? Wait... I'm not that kind of girl... Wait... Yes I am..." *"You need somethin' sweetie?" *"Come on in outta the dust. What can I get you?" *"Nice of you to drop in on lil' ole me." *"Well hello there." *"You look like you could use a drink." *"You need me again, sweet lips?" *"If you need any of my services, you know where to find me." Missions T-Bone Junction missions Main * Prison Break: Road Warrior * Prison Break: Over the Wall * Prison Break: Try Not to Get Shanked Side * Thrown for a Loop * Stain Removal Trivia *She is voiced by Brina Palencia, indicating that at least some of the game's voices were recorded at Gearbox HQ in Dallas-Fort Worth, Texas. *"Did I promise you a show, or didn't I? Who loves you, and who do you love?" is a reference to the movie The Running Man. Damon Killian is the host of a game show where criminals battle against gladiators in an arena and he constantly says that line to the audience throughout the movie. *"SWF Looking 4 STR" means "S'ingle '''W'hite 'F'emale looking '''for 'S'hort 'T'erm 'R'elationship". *The card in her hat is the Queen of Hearts. *The word moxie means "vigor" or "courage and aggressiveness." The word was coined by an advertising campaign associating those qualities with the Moxie brand soft drink, which was one of the first mass-produced soft drinks and can still be found in parts of New England. *When a player brings their crosshairs onto Moxxi inside the arena she appears as level "00", and has "NONE" where her name should be. *Mad Moxxi is a reference to Mad Max of the "Mad Max" series of movies, and the Underdome is a riff on the Thunderdome of the third film. *"And Then There Were None" is the title (actually, a re-title) of a book by Agatha Christie, referring to the last line of a nursery rhyme in which ten people die one by one. *From clues in the game and trailer, it is implied that Lucky Zaford may have been her first husband (at the very least a lover), her second was Mr. Shank (who is killed in DLC3), and her third was Marcus Kincaid (currently divorced on good terms). *Moxxi's appearance draws inspiration from characters in Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The top hat with a card in it is symbolic of the "Mad Hatter", while the card itself, her preference for red clothing, the tattoo on her left breast, and her sadism all invoke images of the "Queen of Hearts". *Claptrap claims that she likes to drink diamond flavored water. *"You... You've earned it." is most likely a reference to the movie Ghostbusters in which Dr. Peter Venkman says that line to Dr. Egon Spengler after pulling out a candy bar. *"You're doing so well. I can't stop now" could be a reference to the slasher film Scream. Ghostface says this to a character after the victim answers his trivia question. *According to the GOTY strategy guide, the pistol she carries is named Rubi; her holster is also inscribed with the word "Rubi". This is confirmed in Borderlands 2, and Rubi may be obtained as a weapon. *The back of Moxxi's clothing is inscribed with the symbol of the Freemasons. However, rather than the expected letter "G" inside the symbol, there is instead a series of geometric patterns that resemble a diamond. Additionally, rather than the engineering instruments of Masonry making up the sign, the V and inverted V resemble the symbols for the Vault. *Moxxi's voice is apparently an act, as when you meet her in Sanctuary in Borderlands 2, she may ramble into her real, heavy southern accent. She pleads the vault hunter not to tell anyone of her "old accent". (this, and any of her other soundbites, can only happen when you tip her) * Moxxi will give you 2 guns if you tip her enough. The Good Touch, which is incendiary and the Bad Touch, which is corrosive. They are strong guns but you sometimes have to tip her a lot of money to get it. Moxxi's favorite gun is the Good Touch, due to the fact that it vibrates. * Although never directly stated in-game, Moxxi is supposedly bisexual. In the Underdome Riot dlc, Moxxi displays some kind of interest in Lilith and even calls her "delicious." ** In Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage, she states that she has dated Motor Momma, but dumped her because of her cannibalism. *She has four offspring, Scooter and Ellie are the only ones currently named. *She may keep her digistructing backpack in her cleavage, as she has been shown extracting both drinks and weaponry gifts from her bosom. *In the Mad Moxxi's Underdrome Riot opening scene, her second husband is the shadow of Steve, and he even says Steve's signiature "Heyoo!", but Moxxi's Second husband is Mr.Shanks. Media File:Moxxed.png File:Moxxi DLC Intro.jpg|Moxxi's intro in the Torgue DLC Category:Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Category:NPCs